


Run

by Pandamilo



Series: Original Writing [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Inner Dialogue, Main Character's Voice, Reality, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Okay, now what?What am I missing?Where the hell am I and why is it so dark?I know I am missing something. Or, am I going to be late?





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly weird inner dialogue experimental shit, don't read it XD
> 
> PROCEED WITH CATION AND LIMITED EXPECTATIONS. 
> 
> Okay, you were warned XP

The ground is cold.

Stupidly cold.

The grass is wet and scratchy. Crap. I am so going to have eczema from this. I should get up. But it’s so dark. It feels like the darkness is clingy to me like a second skin. I need to find a light. Why's it so dark? Are my eyes even open?

I need to stand up; this ground is freezing. How do I do that? I'm not sure how to move. Okay. Step by step. Roll over. Use my arms to push up. Then just… stand up.

Okay, now what?

What am I missing?

Where the hell am I and why is it so dark?

I know I am missing something. Or, am I going to be late?

There’s a light. How do I get to it? It’s so small and it looks so fake.

Why won’t my voice work?

I need to find Katie; she is probably playing one of her silly games. She can just come to me if she is going to act this way.

The light seems to be getting brighter but why isn’t it getting closer? I can’t call out. The darkness is in my throat; it’s stopping me from yelling.

There is something else here.

I can feel its eyes on me. Why didn’t I feel that before? It’s like all the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up and those eyes are boring a hole in my head. Everything I do, every time I move, it follows me.

Run.

For God’s sake, Run.

Run, for the light. Beat whatever it is behind me to the light. It won’t be able to follow me there. Nothing can harm me in the light because the terrible always lurks in the shadows. Katie will be waiting for me. We are meant to meet for tea.

That’s what I am missing!

She hates it when I am late… Run. Get to the light, out of the shadows. Find Katie. Find… Anyone. Escape this.

Running.

Something furry brushed past my leg. What the hell is? A dog? A cat? Leave it. Maybe it will slow down whatever it is behind me. Get out, run. My feet are freezing. The ground is so cold.

Why aren’t I wearing shoes?

Cause I am in my pj’s.

Why  _ would _ I be wearing shoes with my pj’s? 

Nearly there now. The light is so blinding. My ears are ringing. They are screaming. My ears are screaming. Why are they screaming? What is that noise?

Don’t worry about that now, don’t worry about anything now. Just fall into the light, it will take me out of the darkness.

I dive for it, my legs refuse to hold me up anymore, and I fall into the light. I can’t keep running. I hurt. My feet are freezing. My pj’s are clinging to me. I'm almost out of the shadows. The light consumes my entire body; it’s everywhere. And it’s screaming. It’s blinding.

Why is it screaming?

I'm falling. I feel like I have been falling forever. It’s terrifying and yet comforting, out of the darkness. But why am I still falling?

_ Ouch! _

I open my eyes wide only to realise that I'm sprawled on the floor of my bedroom. The sun is streaming into my eyes through a crack in my curtain. My alarm clock is screaming and flashing 9:05. I'm so late for breakfast with Katie; I knew I would be. I sit up slightly only to be licked in the face by my six-month-old Golden retriever, Annie, who  _ knows _ she shouldn't be on my bed.

As I go to stand up, a shooting pain runs through my leg, causing me to stumble and sit back down on the bed. When I fell out, I must have cut my foot on the corner of my chest box. Annie has decided it's play time and I've decided that there is no way I am making breakfast now.

_ Vvvt, vvvt. _

"Ouch, crap. Hi Katie."

"No, I’m sorry, I’m not going to be able to make it, I had this bizarre dream and then in my amazingly gracefully fall out of my bed, I sliced my foot on my chest… thingy. And yes, I know, you told me I should move it but too late now. Lesson learned!"

"Well, it’s as good an excuse as any."

"I’ll see you tomorrow, weirdo."

Hanging out, Annie appears at my side, head resting on my thigh.

"Alright, Annie, you can stay, but I am going back to sleep. Let us see if we can find out who was following me… or maybe we can start following them."

**Author's Note:**

> Told Ya


End file.
